A Rose Bush
by Representing-My-Sinnamon-Rolls
Summary: Two years after the events of Á La Mode, life seems to be very simple and there seems to be no intergalactic danger for once in the mew's lives-so why do they still have the Red Data genes? When aliens return, Ichigo breaks up with her boyfriend and a sick girl shows up in a spare bedroom at Café Mew Mew, the mews find themselves fighting a familiar battle on an unfamiliar side.


**Key: Japanese- **"I like cats"

**English- **"_I like cats_"

**Thoughts- **'I like cats'

**Flashbacks/visions- **_'I like cats'_

**Ages:**

**Ichigo- 16/17**

**Minto- 16/17**

**Lettuce- 17/18**

**Pudding- 12/13**

**Zakuro- 18/19**

**Ryou- 17/18**

**Keiichiro- 23/24**

**Berry- 15/16**

**Tasuku- 15/16**

**Rose- 15/16**

**Jay- 16/17**

* * *

SHIROGANE!" Ichigo yelled as she raced out of the room and down the stairs.

Said blonde looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What?" He asked rudely.

Ichigo's face grew red in anger.

Yeah, this was gonna be a long rant.

* * *

"_Who is that?" _Rose heard the redhead shout from below as she lay back in bed, staring up at the pink ceiling. She sighed, then smiled.

"I think she liked me, mother." She whispered to herself as she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Ryou asked asked as Ichigo finally finished her rant. If possible, she seemed to go even redder. And opened her mouth to shout again.

"You really shouldn't be so loud, you'll wake her up again." He cut across the beginning of her next tirade.

Ichigo tried to calm down, she knew that yelling wouldn't get her anywhere. "Ugh, fine. Who is that girl and why is she sleeping in the café?" She asked quietly.

Ryou stared at her with cool blue eyes, then shrugged. "If you checked your messages once in a while, you would know. What happened to your phone, anyway?"

Ichigo flushed-she knew she couldn't answer that-and waved it off. "It... Got lost..." She said and Ryou smirked.

"You're a terrible liar. If you really want to know so much, go ask Keiichiro. I'm busy." He said. With that, he turned back to his magazine, putting an effective stop to the conversation. Ichigo huffed and stomped into the kitchen, where Keiichiro seemed to be brewing a rose-scented cup of tea.

"Ah, Mommomiya-san! I thought today was supposed to be everyone's day off! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked mildly. Ichigo felt herself fully calm down and she sat on one of the worktops.

"I completely forgot what I came to the café for! Oh, well... Do you mind telling me who the girl upstairs is? Shirogane wont tell me anything!" Ichigo said.

Keiichiro smiled gently. "Oh, so you mean Miss Rose? She's our new guest."

"Oh, I see. Why is she staying here then?" Ichigo asked.

Still wearing his gentle expression, Keiichiro simply said, "I think she would be more comfortable telling you herself," He then placed kettle on a simple yet elegant tray along with a couple of teacups and cakes. "Would you mind taking this up to her?"

Ichigo stood and picked up the tea tray. "Not at all! Sorry to bother you, Akasaka-san!" She said cheerfully.

"Not at all, it was a pleasure to talk to a beautiful lady." He said, bowing to her. Ichigo smiled.

"Well, see ya!"

* * *

Rose found herself awake as the redhead slowly tiptoed her way into the room and sat up, rubbing blurry tears from her eyes.

"Miss Rose?" Ichigo asked, trying her best to pronounce the English correctly.

"Yes?" She asked in accented Japanese.

Ichigo looked nervous. "I, um, brought you some tea that Akasaka-san made." She said hesitantly, shuffling into the room.

Rose smiled. "Really? Thanks! My throat was getting dry. Also, there's no need to call me 'miss'. Rose should suffice. I'm Rose Noir, although I suppose you would say Noir Rose in this country. And I'm rambling. Sorry,"

Ichigo felt more comfortable as she entered and sat on the side of the bed. Rose sat up properly and rested the tray on her lap.

"As a self-admitted rambler, it's fine. I'm Mommomiya Ichigo, but just call me Ichigo." Ichigo introduced.

"I think Keiichiro's psychic, he prepared two cakes instead of one. Want some tea?" Rose asked, yet poured two cups out and handed Ichigo one without an answer. Ichigo noticed her hands were shaking, then realised why Rose was still in bed at three in the afternoon.

"You're sick?" Ichigo asked asked as Rose took a shaky sip of tea.

Rose smiled. "You must also be psychic. Yes, I am, but I'll be fine in a couple of days. To be honest, I thought you'd be a lot... Fiercer." Rose admitted as she ate some delicious strawberry tart.

Ichigo was very confused at that. "Fiercer?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "Mmhmm. You're the strongest, so I thought you'd be the scariest." She admitted, stabbing a strawberry with her fork and biting into it.

Ichigo was really confused now. "Strongest? Strongest what?" She asked. Rose grinned devilishly at that and Ichigo was stricken at how much she looked like an alien with her ice white skin and cheshire smile.

"Strongest mew mew, of course." She finished her cake and sipped more tea.

Okay, now Ichigo was freaked. "How did you-" Rose cut her off with the touch of a single, freezing cold finger to her lips.

"I _do_ live here at the moment. Ryou and Keiichiro thought it would be better to tell me the truth than to have it shoved in my face if danger ever came. I had my suspicions, of course, but at the time I thought, 'who would be stupid enough to name themselves after the café they work at?'." He words were cold, but she delivered them with a slight quirk to the lips that signalled she was joking.

Ichigo looked at her lap and finished her tea, having already eaten the cake. "And you're okay with it, living at a café where there could be an alien invasion?" She asked.

Rose gave her alien grin again. "I live for danger. Not to mention, nowhere else would really take me in. Keiichiro's actually my legal guardian now. Don't you think that's funny?" She asked, lying back on the pile of pillows at the head of her bed.

"But why did he act as if you were a guest?" Ichigo asked. Rose shrugged.

"He thinks I'm gonna reconcile with my BLEEP of an aunt. She kicked me out, you know." Rose said, then yawned.

"Oh, are you tired?" Ichigo asked, standing and taking the tea tray.

"A little, but I can stay up a little longer. I'm waiting for my boyfriend and I don't really want to be asleep when he comes. He keeps acting like I'm a princess! Not that I'd complain... He can be my prince any day of the week." Ichigo perked up at that.

"You have a boyfriend? What's his name?" She asked excitedly.

"His name's Fields Jason, but he likes to just be called Jay. He hates the name Jason, says it makes him sound like a psycopath," She said, smiling fondly at the thought of her own redheaded boy. "You'd like him; he also is a redhead. How about you? I heard from Ryou about a Masaya-kun in your life?"

Icchigo blushed. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Rose nodded. "Well, I've been acting like me and Aoyama are still together for my friends, but we actually broke a couple of months ago. It was completely mutual, but I risked a lot to save him and I think that they'd think that there was no point in it if we were just going to break up."

"Do you think it was worth risking it on your own behalf to save the life of an innocent person?" Rose asked calmly.

"Well, y-yeah... I guess..." Ichigo asked, still red. Rose gave off her signature grin.

"Well then, even if they-Ryou-call you an idiot, you know it was worth it. Besides, a friend's job isn't to jusdge your decisions, they're there to help guide you to the right ones." Rose shrugged. "Saying that, though, I personally, as a third party, think you made the right decision at the time."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Ichigo said, sitting back down with the tea tray on her lap.

"Yeah, well I'm a hypocrite, talking about not judging others when I know that my own brother is a damned idiot. For his personal choices, not that I want to get into that. Can I have your phone number, I really like talking to you." Rose asked.

"I... Kinda lost it..." Ichigo said. Rose looked over her with sober, dark grey eyes.

"It was broken, wasn't it?" She asked.

"The word 'destroyed' comes to mind." Ichigo said. Several seconds of silence ensued before the two girls started laughing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Somebody asked as he poked his head around the door. Rose instantly brightened and she shot up.

"Nothing much, me and Mommomiya Ichigo over here were talking about destruction." Rose said, smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

"Ichigo, this is-" Her boyfriend cut her off.

"Jay. I am Jay. It is an honour to meet Mommiya-san." Jay said brokenly, strolling casually over to the two girls. Ichigo could see why she liked him. He was tall, with tan skin, wild red hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to flame. Ichigo didn't want to be rude about her new friend, but next to him, the pretty Rose looked like a dull thistle.

Ichigo smiled at him. "Please, call me Ichigo." She said. Jay grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, making Ichigo flush and try to control her heartbeat-she didn't want any cat ears popping out.

"Ichigo." He pronounced it like _Itch-e-go. _"Very pretty name." He then turned to Rose and began speaking English. _"Making new friends I see." _He commented.

"_Aren't I always?" _She joked.

Ichigo grinned at the two lovebirds, even if she could barely understand them. "Well, I've got to go. My friends invited me to go shopping with them and I can't exactly message them that I'm going to be late." She said.

"Okay, then. Have fun, Ichigo." Rose said, repeated by Jay.

As the two watched her leave out the window-Rose supported by Jay-Rose turned to her boyfriend.

"_She's going to be an interesting one, I think."_

* * *

**_My cats, if anyone other than Mia Ikumi, own Tokyo Mew Mew, not me. And as they don't give me rights..._**

**Anyway, how's it going my favourite kittens? I know, I know, I really need to update my other stories, but after re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga, I had this story stuck in my head and I had to set it free...**

**Anyway, don't worry, this fic isn't a 'new mew' kind of fic, but more of a... New/old planetary danger kind of fic... You'll see why it is new/old soon. This fic takes place roughly two/three years after Á La Mode, so there will be Berry and Tasuku.**

**So, tell me whaddup, what you think, and why you think it, not to mention feel free to ask me questions. I reply to every review and PM I get!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


End file.
